


bucky face palm

by janahjean



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Avengers, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky face palm so hard his palm hit the back of his head</p>
            </blockquote>





	bucky face palm

Note: i dunno where this story lead but in the middle of it i had a sudden epiphany of a title so yah it started lamer but it ended lame which is better than most.

Hi rat mommy

P.s this is a feel good story. For some reason i dont like to put bucky and loki to an emotional wringer....i let the very good fanfic writers have it...

 

Loki was perched on his favorite reading nook that he acquired after no less than five attempts of throwing tony stark on four different windows. He had just discover that cleaning his ears is not only hypnotic but is pleasurable and so had spend several minutes changing his ears of that of other animals trying to determine whose ears is the most fun to play with.

Loki who normally seat like a king had by now dissolve into a careless boneless form as he had both legs up on a wall and his head lolling on the side of the furniture.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Bucky growl as he stalk his friend. He had been practicing his markmanship earlier and discover how extra loud things are only after one shot.

Loki who have cat ears giggle at the upside down bucky barnes. He watch fascinated at the way bucky's cat ears went this way and that.

"Relax and seat here" loki coaxed As he pat the seat beside him.

Bucky reluctantly sat knowing that if he insist, loki will aggrevate things farther.

"Dont you dare put that thing in me" he growl when loki had seat properly and is leaning towards him with two cotton buds in each hand.

Loki pout but nevertheless comply. So instead he ask bucky casual like"hey can you touch my ears? Just an experiment."

Bucky look suspiciously at Loki but loki look at him like he is capable of sincerity. "Fine." He touch one ear slowly.

Loki sag almost instantaneously. Pure rapture on his face as he let out a sigh of bliss.

Bucky laugh. "You look stupid."

In reply, loki stretch out a hand and rub Bucky's ear. Bucky melted.

Bucky cursed and whine pitifully when loki let go. 

The two were now comitted in stroking each other ears that they bow to each other while sitting down in the floor cross legged.

They are in the middle of this act when the avengers come in 

"Uh oh gay" clint remark as a greeting before he heads up to his perch.

"Wh-what?" Loki stammer as he hastily magicked away the ears and scramble away from each other guiltily.  
"We are pulling each others hair for norns sake" which is even worse!

Bucky face palm as loki dig a deeper grave by stammering that he and bucky are enemies.

Tony laugh. Loki snapped out fron embarassment mode to fury and then...

Several days later...  
Bucky casually unhook several handguns from the cabinet and put it on his persona  
"dont you think youve gone a little bit overboard??" He shouted over the annoying sound as Jarvis comply on his request and put on an old fashioned klaxon sound to get him moving for a job.

Loki look over first at Bucky's official wear when doing avengers business and thumbs up. Bucky was wearing a negative copy of captain america's costume - that is, he look completely unlike captain america with arsenals of weapon and daggers and he compensated it with a big blue and red "a" on his metal shoulder.he wear his usual black war gear and had a pair of dog tags. He agree to wear on his back captain america's shield instead of his usual machine gun.

"No" loki replied crisply as he in turn decided to forego his asgardian armour and wear instead thor's helmet, a red cloak and black pants and a light metal armour that shows a bit of green undershirt . his spear looks like solid ice.

Bucky signal jarvis to cut off the sound. And then he kneel and,mutter about sying goodbye to his babies. "Here kitties kitties."

Immediately several cats flow in from the corridor and eagerly approach Bucky with purrs.

One beautiful siamese cat and a big orange cat however divert their attention   
And purr at loki.

"Thor, agent romanoff" loki dipped his head at the two cats in greeting.

Captain america took delight in rubbing himself all over bucky as bucky tried to stop tony from playing with bruce tail. Clint had climb all over bucky's shoulder.

"Lets report" loki suffer thru the ordeal for three more minutes before he yank buckys arm and teleported themselves at directore's fury office.

Director Fury didnt spill his coffee this time all because he decided not to be surprise anymore at loki's sudden appearance and disapperance.

Bucky stood to attention and give a snappy salute which the director return with wry amusement. Loki also stood straight both he and director knows that this is avenger's business.

Fury had secretly dub the two "the chaos bullet" because while bucky is the perfect soldier use to obeying commands no question asked, as straightforward as any soldier, loki always will bring the unknown factor that could win or lose the war.

Fury was surprised how these two work well. In fact they are more time efficient and cheap compared to the avengers. 

Loki amuse himself by changing color and adding hair and hairstyles to director fury's head and both bucky and fury amuse themselves by remaining stoic thruout.

"Okey sir" bucky nodded when the plan was ironed out to their satisfaction.

Both fury and loki excitedly whipped out identical brand black war paint. Both then glare at each other as if they read each other mind. 

Bucky face palm.

"Later!" Director Fury bark when coulson later went inside after a brief knock. Both he and loki are in charge of painting the left and right side of bucky's eyes respectively. They are standing on each side of bucky

Bucky who was waving a white flag now frantically put a burst of energy in waving it when he saw coulson as he was force to seat at nick's rich leather, soft chair and suffer thru the makeup.

"Right" coulson pretend not to see bucky as he left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Blood comes out every orifices when i tried writing in english.


End file.
